<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Apparently They're in Fact, not Dating. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801138">And Apparently They're in Fact, not Dating.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mankai actors quietly gossips about the two elite businessman slash actor, especially about their relationship and their weirdly intimate closeness. But obviously they're not dating, right?</p><p> </p><p>Or are they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Apparently They're in Fact, not Dating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this fic will contain short drabbles on how the Mankai actors view Itaru and Chikage's relationship and obviously it's very biased, so heads up!</p><p>I hope I can finish this...</p><p>Also, this fic is inspired by certain voice actor's relationship with another voice actor, and I was like, whoa! this! chikaita! so... if you know who I am... don't tell anyone www just dm me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"— and, I swear they're kissing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, Banri-san?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet my money they probably kissed once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who kisses who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri froze when he heard the third voice suddenly interrupting his conversation with Tenma. He very well aware and familiar with that lazy tone and voice, and he doesn't even need Mr. Sherlock Holmes to tell him whose voice was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Itaru-san…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru was in his formal suits, meaning he just came home. Though weirdly he wasn't with his roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not with chikage-san?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do realise despite me and senpai working in the same company, we're like, in different departments and he has a higher position than I am, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri wanted to say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, he knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the fact they often go and come home together despite the difference of their status in the company… pretty much prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, maybe it wasn't really a wise move. Banri decided he will shut his mouth up and change the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. Anyway, wanna play sky together tonight? Need to get more wing spirits." Banri asked away and hoped Itaru would just forget about it. Itaru shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Sure… I'll sleep for an hour and we can explore the wasteland. I missed one spirit…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But obviously he forgot Tenma was with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite Chikage-san being Itaru-san's senior in the company, Chikage-san and Itaru-san often go home together, huh? So your schedule and his are similar, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri wanted to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... huh? I never really thought of that… senpai would usually just pop in and ask me if I'm done or not, and we'll go home together. Or usually we eat out first and go back to Mankai…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was not so bad. Maybe Itaru would realise they both are pretty much dating lowkey without them realising it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten-ten!! Are you free? I need your help for something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Kazunari's voice from the other room and Tenma stood up and replied, "Yeah, I'm free. I'll go there." and easily he left Banri alone with Itaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That said, Banri looked at the now quiet Chigasaki Itaru (25) who seemed to have a lot on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, wasteland?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru didn't immediately respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Itaru-san?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh. Yeah, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasteland?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itaru then walked absent-mindedly to his empty shared room, and Banri was hoping Itaru might be on to something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>